Nightmare
by MusicGirl24
Summary: Alice is bored in English class and starts daydreaming. but her happy place soon turns into her worst nightmare.Not meant to be scary unless you have Alice's opinion on clothes . oneshot. around the time of Eclipse.


**A/N:ok, this is my totally awesome oneshot that I came up with after reading another story on another site. It's my favorite oneshot ever, and I have written a lot more than what I have posted anywhere. they just need to be revised due to totally great ideas coming out horrible in writing. Enjoy!=]  
**

**Nightmare**

Alice's POV

I sighed as more boredom overtook me in my senior English class. You would think there would eventually be something new after so many years, but there never was. Bella turned to look at me from her seat in front of me with Edward. She looked at my bored face and rolled her eyes, turning back to pay attention to the teacher.

I needed something to do, so I just stared straight ahead, which happened to be right into Bella's back.

This just annoyed me. Her boring jeans and T-Shirt combo was just begging to be burned and replaced with designer clothes. I began to go into my fantasy land, which consisted only of shopping.

In this daydream, I had Bella beside me, wearing a designer dress and heels, along with the perfect jewelry and makeup to complete the outfit, without the look I usually get from her when I try to dress her in that stuff.

I burst into a wide grin at the sight. Finally, she had listened to me.

My happiness did not last long as my smile morphed into an expression of horror, starting to hyperventilate.

At first, only the doors of the stores were locked up, then it got worse. Bella's outfit now consisted of raggedy jeans and a plain white tee that was slightly ripped; something that needed to be destroyed. I looked down at her feet and gasped; she was wearing old sneakers with holes all through them along with mud stains, making them almost completely brown, covering the faded grey they used to be.

I grabbed her arm and ran toward the nearest store, desperate to get her out of those rags. I was blocked by caged bars and darkness everywhere I went. I was in front of one of a department store – yes I was that desperate – pulling back and forth on the bars, trying to break them with my strength. What were these things made of anyway? They would not budge. Maybe I could find Emmett; he could surely break these things.

I turned around, ready to run to the house and back to get him, only to be faced with even more horror. There were thousands of them, all dressed similarly to Bella. Men, Women, and children, all dressed in clothes that could only have come out of the dumpster. I screamed at the sight. And people thought horror movies were scary, they were nothing compared to this.

I felt a cold hand on my arm. I breathed a sigh of relief; maybe Rose had come to save me with everything I needed.

I turned and threw my arms around the hard creature I was proud to call my sister. I opened my eyes, ready to jump up and down with joy and thank her endlessly, but instead finding the worst thing yet. It was an exact copy of me in even worse clothes than Bella and the other people had been wearing. Calling them rags would have been a compliment. The clothes were covered in dirt at every possible place and stained all over. Under the dirt, the whole shirt was colored in a sickening puke-colored yellow. The body was not wearing just pants, no, it was wearing _overalls. _Those were also covered in mud, adding some grass stains to the mix as well. They were raggedy, and looked faded enough to be hundreds of years old. The shoes were just as bad.

A blood curdling scream burst from my lips and I searched my surroundings, hoping to find any sight better than this one. But it was no use; the people that I thought were as bad as it could possibly get had now turned into more copies of the one in front of me, multiplying by the second.

I fell onto my back, my legs not being able to hold me up any longer. I was screaming, hyperventilating, and trying desperately to keep my eyes shut as they closed in around me….

"Alice! Alice! Open your eyes!" two voices said in unison. I recognized them as Edward and Bella but kept my eyes firmly shut; shaking my head no. how do I know they weren't more of the people in that freaky mall?

I felt a warm hand come and feel my forehead.

"Miss Cullen, do you need to go to the nurse's office?" the voice that could only be my English teacher asked. I did not know if this was still part of the freakiness, but I needed to face my fears, or I would be stuck in that haunted mall forever.

I forced my eyes opened and was relieved to be surrounded by light and back in the classroom with no more horrific sights in my line of sight. I looked around, just to check. The entire class of humans was staring at me with shocked expressions. I was on the floor, did that mean…? I saw Edward nod out of the corner of my eye.

If I was human, my cheeks would be a deep red. I stood up and sat sheepishly back into my hard chair which I had to put right side up since it had been flipped back with me. Edward and Bella returned to their seats as well, while the teacher went back to her post at the front of the class. I saw Edward whispering into Bella's ear in front of me and them both shaking with silent laughter. I glared at the back of their heads, but my gaze soon softened as I looked back to the front of the class to pay attention to the current lesson.

I never wanted to daydream again. Who knew there could be day-nightmares? At least that wasn't a vision…

**A/N: well? did I actually succeed in my usually sucky attempts at comedy? tell me what you think! Review!=]**


End file.
